


Dreams

by jawnlovesjumpers



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnlovesjumpers/pseuds/jawnlovesjumpers
Summary: He didn't know Sherlock during the war, so why did the detective keep showing up in his flashbacks?





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short drabble I created while getting back into the habit of writing more. Short and sweet, I hope! Enjoy!

He didn’t know Sherlock when he was in Afghanistan. He didn’t know Sherlock when he was running through the hot sand and ignoring the painfully loud gunfire and the bloody screams and the heat and the frustration and he did not know Sherlock when he was shot and thought he was going to die.

Yet whenever John had these nightmares, these flashbacks of what had happened during the war, Sherlock was always there. It made no sense, he knew that. It was absolutely nonsensical, and John knew it. But Sherlock was always there, whether it was some sort of indirect way of relating back to Sherlock, or if it was Sherlock himself, shielding John from the shrapnel or guarding him and comforting him from the loud screams of pain, he was always there.

John never brought it up to Sherlock. In fact, he never really even talked about his nightmares to Sherlock. If he mentioned anything about the dreams, John knew that the man would immediately somehow figure out what twist they always managed to take. And although John burned with curiosity for an answer as to why he was there, he was terrified of what Sherlock would think if he found out that he was always the hero in John’s dreams, saving his life time and time again.


End file.
